Rouge
by Mia Suzuki-sama
Summary: C'était rouge. Il n'y a que du rouge. Rouge. Rouge. Folie / angst / drame / horror / romance 8D


Rouge. C'était d'un rouge dont tu n'aurais su dire la nuance – qui s'hurlait dans ta tête – enchevêtrement – le contour opaque d'un soleil qui s'oubli au profond d'un rouge immonde qui coule – s'écoule. Le long de ta joue, le long de ton poignet, le long de ta vie. La seule couleur qui berce tes pensées, berce ton monde – ton Univers jusqu'à perdre la raison – est-ce qu'il en reste ? Tu ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il reste ? Tu ne sais pas. Tout est rouge comme le manteau de cette fille en contre bas, ou peut-être est-elle simplement à côté de toi, ou peut-être est-ce du sang qui macule ses pas – tu ne peux pas dire, tu ne sais pas. Rouge. C'était d'un rouge dont tu ne pourrais oublier la teinte sans la dire, ce jour-là où tu n'es pas ou plus ou perdu ou tu ne sais. Tu ne sais plus rien qu'une réalité qui s'effondre sans jamais avoir existé dans autre chose que ce rouge aux reflets nuancés de ta vie qui s'écourte, s'écarte mais demeure comme une teinte pâle sur l'existence tachée de cette horreur que tu affrontes au quotidien, comme une malédiction à ta naissance.

Ton reflet en noir et blanc, tes cicatrices d'un rouge pétant c'est les jours qui s'enchaînaient pour toi fut un temps, fut ce temps, oublié ou peut-être n'a-t-il jamais été, aussi peu certain que tu te souviennes de ton nom, tout s'efface et revient. Les coulées toujours aussi laides sur tes bras qui trahissaient le noir et blanc de ton existence aux teintes inexistantes, monochromes, qui te tendaient la folie à bras ouverts s'il n'y avait pas eu le rouge – ou peut-être était-ce le rouge qui te rendait fou déjà. Mais tout était opaque, ou peut-être trop pâle, ou peut-être avais-tu déjà perdu au fond de ton esprit le sens des mots que tu utilisais, automatisme sans doute d'une époque qui t'occupait depuis toujours.

Peut-être que cette fille passée ne t'as pas vu, elle et son manteau rouge – peut-être qu'elle n'était que ton imagination. Peut-être le corps. Cadavre. Le rouge sur le béton. Tombé. Les battements de son cœur. De son corps. Intriguait son sang. Coulé sur le béton. Tombé. Est-ce lui ou ta raison ? Et où peut-être ? Qu'on t'indique le chemin. Jusqu'à quoi. Jusqu'à. Jusqu'à. Jusqu'à. Tu ne sais pas.

Ton appartement était gris et froid. Tes vêtements aussi. Toi aussi. Tu ne portais pas de rouge. Tu n'en portes toujours pas. Ton pull et ton pantalon sont sanglants pourtant portais-tu en vérité ce rouge que tu arborais et aimais tant ? Seule nuance de ton existence. Lui avait les yeux bleus. Il disait que c'était bleu. Il disait qu'il aimait le bleu. Il disait que le rouge.

Brute, violent.

Il disait que le rouge

tu crois qu'en fait

tu ne sais plus.

Tu te baladais dans la rue comme ces jours banals où le soleil ne brille d'aucune couleur que des rayons blancs de synthèses que tes yeux ne voyaient pas bien, alors que ton regard allait ci et là à la recherche d'une couleur qui aurait pu bercer ton existence et il y avait cette fille en manteau rouge, ou peut-être un souvenir fugace confondu au présent, ou le présent au passé, ou peut-être que tout s'est explosé comme John sur le pavé. Oh, oui. C'était John.

Son sourire dans la rue qui semblait resplendir. Alors tu l'as approché, ta voix se rapprochait du rouge, ta voix était un cri. A faire rougir tu en es sûr les cordes vocales qui habitaient ta gorge. Ou peut-être une autre partie de ton corps, comme si ton cœur était ta tête et ta tête ton estomac, ton estomac ton cœur, ce qui expliquerait peut-être ta poitrine douloureuse ou peut-être le rouge sur ton pull. Peut-être était-il bleu.

Tu n'as jamais vu les yeux de John parce qu'ils n'étaient pas rouges, mais lui tuait sa peau pour te permettre de la colorer avec avidité ton corps, pour donner des couleurs à cette existence que tu voulais lier de la tienne, à jamais – sans oser l'avouer qu'à demi-mots.

Mais tu crois qu'en vérité

tu as oublié

qu'on disait les mots bleus

pas

rouges.

Tu as sans doute. Sans doute ou peut-être ou sûrement ou certainement, - oh oui putain, certainement ou sans doute, mais le rideau de ton appartement était – comme trop opaque. Ou trop pâle, transparent. Pour laisser voir aux passants la folie de ton âme.

Ou peut-être avais-tu une âme à la place du cerveau et le cerveau à la place de ton âme – puisque rien n'a jamais marché dans ton crâne cabossé d'idées morbides. Et Dieu que tu l'aimais – tu l'aimais comme tu aimais le rouge et le détestait de cette même manière romantiquement cinglée. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que dans la ruelle, la lame a transpercé son corps, c'est peut-être pour ça que désormais, tu es couvert de sang et John est à terre, est à taire. Tu es à taire. Tu voudrais hurler et rougir tes cordes. Vocales. Thoraciques. Les lianes qui retiennent ton cœur à la place de ton estomac ou l'inversement peut-être de sauter au sol, mais déjà tout semble maculé de ce rouge infâme qui dévore ta vie, ou peut-être est-ce déjà le cas – ou peut-être putain, ou peut-être merde, ou peut-être ces autres mots qui sortaient d'entre tes lèvres.

Mais en fait

tu penses que ça n'a plus de sens

alors tu enfonces sans crier gare

ou peut-être attends-tu un peu plus tard,

un peu plus tôt certainement

la lame dans cette cage à oiseau

où bat

se battent.

Tu ne sais quoi. Tu ne sais plus. Mais tu es étalé sur la chaussée, béton froid sous ton corps que tu ne sens plus. Tu as jusqu'oublié ton prénom qui était Karkat si tes souvenirs sont bons – mauvais, trop opaques, oubliés, devancés mais par quoi – ta folie naissante, ta folie adulte, ta folie tueuse, ta folie vermeille, rouge, rouillée, éclatante, vive.

Et tu aurais voulu voir que les yeux de John, mort à tes côtés, étaient bleus.


End file.
